Ichigo's Fire
by Among Other Things
Summary: OFF OF HIATUS! Yay, I'm back! Anyways, PLOT: "Have you ever wondered about what would have happened in episode 38 if the blue knight had never shown up? this is sorta about that, but more of ichigo having rediscovered her mysterious power. MUST READ"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's me again! This is my first "successful" time writing for TMM, even though ****i**** don't own it.**

**Just to let you all know**** this is a short ****sorta**** preview ****chappie****Ichigo**** is also ****waaay**** OOC. I've basically changed her whole background.**

**I'll have a whole chapter dedicated on that. I hope you like it ****muy****muy**** mucho! Btw, this takes place in episode 38 but then it goes from there.**

**Disclaimer: If I really did own TMM, would I be writing this right now?**

"I see. But it's not good to monopolize it." Kisshu commented, smirking.

"Mew Aqua is not something that lower creatures like humans can handle," Pai said with a serious look on his face.

Then Taruto added, with a smirk, "Pearls before swine!"

Kish said "Let's go!" They all flew up to the glowing Mew Aqua and drew their weapons. Kish's dragon swords, Pai's fan, and Taruto's red balls.

"What are you going to do?" Ichigo cried out in desperation.

Ryou ran over and said "Mew Pudding, protect it!"

"Shirogane!" Ichigo said in confusion.

Pudding replied "Ok, I got it! Mew Mint!" They flew up and Pudding yelled out "Pudding Ring Inferno!" But the aliens hit the Mew Aqua with all their power. Mint caught Pudding and brought her back to the ground. Pudding said "I might have made it, I might not have made it." Then...

"hehehahah! Our trick worked" Kisshu cried out in delight.

"How kind of you...to help us extinguish humankind." Pai commented.

"Nani?" Ryou said. All of the Mews were confused until Keiichiero explained the whole situation to them.

Minto said in desperation, "Pudding, can't you make it disappear?" Pudding cried, while holding her head "No, I can only create it, not destroy it!"

Ichigo said in a low voice [but still a female voice, no manly ichigo here. Lol XD "you may not be able to ….but i can..." They all looked at her in confusion.

"Ichigo…?" Lettuce asked timidly.

"I can handle it…..…." Ichigo continued. This feeling spreading over her body was strange…..but not unfamiliar. Days of her childhood passed before her eyes, her father abandoning her and her mother, her mother dying in the hospital (I know this doesn't really happen but it's MY STORY! Mwuahaha!) and she clenched her fists in anger. She gasped and……

**WHOOOHOOO! SHORT CLIFFIE/PREVIEW JOBBIE! It's my talent for cliffhangers, ****prolly****cuz****i**** just get lazy in the middle of writing it. **

**Notes: The feeling isn't a side effect from her becoming a Mew ****Mew****. It's something she was ****waaay**** before this. Explanation will come in the ****chappie**** dedicated to ****Ichigo's**** past.**

**Kish: BUT I WANNA KNOW NOW!!!!!**

**Alia2: OMFG! IT'S KISH! ****glomps**** and ****doesnt**** let go! ****then**** takes him away to her secret place**

**Kish: HELP ME!!!!!!**

**Alia: looks after and sighs ****If**** you want me to write more and to save Kish from my ****fangirl**** side, you MUST REVIEW! I want at least 5 before I continue. ****pwease**

**For information on all the different side of me (aka Alia and Alia2.) go to my profile and read all about Alias1-8 Thanks, ****mmkay**** bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ppls! Thanks for reviewing my story! You know who you are. **

**This is what happens next obviously.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, me no own you no sue. yay we understand each other. **

* * *

Fire spread over her hand and she looked at it and said "pudding, you know what to do. You all should be running." Pudding quickly realized what Ichigo was doing and shouted "quickly, everyone!" She dragged them all to one side and ran back to Ichigo

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, knowing the answer. Ichigo replied "Make this one indestructible." She then jumped into the air and……disappeared. Pudding readied her pudding ring, but making this one special. It would be clear and as unbreakable and bullet-proof glass. Ichigo then appeared on top of the Mew Aqua Bomb and shouted "NOW PUDDING!"

Pudding cried out "Pudding Ring Inferno! Seal Ichigo inside!" A hard, unbreakable shield formed around Ichigo and the mew aqua bomb (don't know what else to call it. Hehe). Ichigo thought of her past, and this angered her. The fire spread to the rest of her body quickly. The aliens were stunned, and none of them knew that Ichigo had this much power. The Mews and Ryou shouted at Pudding "What were you thinking?!"

Pudding turned back to them and said in a serious voice, "She's going to make the bomb explode faster." The Mews were astonished. Did Ichigo change sides? The aliens, especially Kisshu, were much more confused. Kisshu thought "_Did she finally listen to me?" _Then Pudding said, "No. It's not what you think. I've been practicing that Pudding Ring….just in case this happened. Ichigo and I discussed a plan, just in case. She would….." Pudding sniffed and started to cry "b-burn herself and the mew aqua up inside!" Pudding started bawling. Zakuro asked "But why you and her??" Wiping away her tears, Pudding said "We're….not like you Mews…. I've known Ichigo since I was born and…..we showed signs of power even before we were infused….isn't that right, Lettuce?" Lettuce had remained quiet and then…._nodded_. "It's true…" she admitted. Ryou was flabbergasted, as were the aliens. He sputtered "B-but then, you guys aren't…." Pudding finished "…human"

* * *

**Muwhahhahah! A twist! I love those! anywhoos, sorry that was so short.**

** My mom made me get off and do chores and hmwk. so** **that's chapter 2! **

**mwuahhaha, the suspense is killing you, isn't it? me too. SO i need at least 7 more reviews before i update. **

**Oh, and please no flames...they make me feel bad...AND I DON"T LIKE FEELING BAD OKAY?! rawr**


	3. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I had seriously thought of abandoning this fic, but I looked at my reviews again and was so encouraged by all of your demands and compliments, that I just couldn't. Furthermore, all of my exams are complete, my project flow seems to have stopped for the moment and I have just recovered from the flu. Also, I now have my very own computer with which to actually write/type on so my parents don't have to delete my chapters (glares at mother)!!!! As it is all over, I find myself with hardly anything to do…except….you know….WRITE! So, indeedeedididobbydo, I WILL RETURN TO THIS FIC!!!!!! I commence the continuation…..NOW! Expect a chapter up by at least the middle of next week, and if it's not there, feel free to send me messages filled with threats of dismemberment or any other jolly things, to remind me to do it! Farewell, my fantastic readers and I will be cranking that new chappie out as soon as possible. (I'll try to make it longer too, that's why it might take a couple of days) See ya!

Love,

EvilChildOfDarkness


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, everyone! Okay, this is my first installment in a LOOOONG while on an old story. Please tell me what you think and I will love you forever, except if you tell me I suck....I don't like that. Constructive criticism is fine, just no "i hate this, it sucks" just for the sake of it. If you don't like it...DON'T READ IT! But otherwise, carry on with the reviews!

Disclaimer: I love TMM, but i can't love it as much as the original authors otherwise they'd put a restraining order on me. That's my code for: Not mine, don't sue. Please.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT HUMAN?!" screamed a very shocked Mint. Everyone else see, to emphasize her question by crossing their arms and looking at Pudding expectantly. Of course, Ryou was devising a plan to get Ichigo out of the yellow, crackling globe hovering about 30 feet above them as well. He needed her, even if she was a dumb baka strawberry, because she was the leader and it would NEVER be as easy to find ANOTHER perfect Mew as it was to find her and the others. They all were supposed to stick together and be something HE created, not have separate powers on their own! He was secretly seething inside at the thought of the girls having other supernatural powers besides the Mew ones. Although he didn't let this show on his face, he was also planning to somehow extract the powers from the girls or examine the girls themselves, in order to fiddle and "fix" things like some "other" scientists do. After all, he had been raised thinking that he was the technological genius of the century and thus, had a very big ego and didn't just want to help the earth, but he was literally playing "God" with these girls. Not that any of THEM knew that though.....

"I mean what I said! NOT…..HUMAN…. as in never was, never have been, never will be!" Pudding said this very clearly and slowly as if Mint couldn't understand people who talked at a normal rate. Mint's eyes grew large at this very un-Pudding like behavior.

"So…you guys have been lying to us….this entire time?" spoke Zakuro quietly. Pudding gulped and nodded a bit before she went on to try to explain.

"You see, we couldn't tell you all before something like this happened, because we knew that it would shock you and most likely, ruin the plan. The aliens might have gotten a hold of the information and could have used it against us. That was our reasoning. We know what normal humans act like; they hate anything different and we couldn't take that chance with you." Pudding looked slightly down, but still looked straight into their faces. Her voice was earnest, but also firm and strong as she tried to make the others understand their motives.

"Don't you have anything to say, Lettuce?!" shouted Mint at a very, although not unusually quiet Lettuce who looked slowly up into Mint's angry blue eyes.

"M-Minto, I think yo-you're o-over-re-reacting…" she spoke very timidly. That's when Mint's eyes started to bulge and she started looking like a puffed up pug-on-crack (no offense to any pugs, I love them! ^w^)

"OVERREACTING???!!" Mint screamed at the top of her lungs, "I'm overreacting that you guys are even more of FREAKS than we even had to be?!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly, everything got quiet, and Ryou, Zakuro and the aliens (who had been watching the exchanges between the Mews) watched Lettuce.

No one expected Lettuce's eyes to flash a frightening silver color and fix themselves firmly on Mint's eyes, or to take off her glasses and throw them to the ground. In a soft, yet dangerous voice, she said, "Excuse me?" without a stammer to be heard. "What on this beautiful, polluted Earth gave you the _**flicker **_of an idea that you are even _**ALLOWED **_to speak to me like that?!" came roaring out of Lettuce's mouth and it wasn't Lettuce's normal voice. However, it just seemed to _fit_ her, like a proud, fierce lioness had been disguising itself as a fluffy kitten with big eyes and an extremely small body structure. Her hair somehow broke free of its bindings and flowed freely over her shoulders and outward. It flitted and danced wildly in the wind and a goddess-like light seemed to shine from within her. Shock washed over the others in tidal waves and they all (except Pudding and Ichigo) just sat there staring and wondering at this smallish, yet confident figure before them.

* * *

I know right....shortish chapter. However, it's actually more than twice as long as the other ones. I'm trying to progress you all into my bigger chapters as not to cause a giant shock to you all. Because I know how much you get shocked from one short chapter to one HUGE GIGUNDOUS chapter. I know, I know....lame. However, i'll be making slightly longer chapters as we go on. The real reason that I think you (being my adoring readers wielding torches and pitchforks) should know, is that I have yet another big project due in two weeks and I am trying to force my group into some ACTION! They're being slackers, YET again. My teachers are also loading me with essays I don't know how to write and reading intensely long and BORING books. I shall prevail!!!!!!!!! I promise thee, that as soon as i get 10 reviews, I will update! And even if i don't get 10, i will most likely update in two weeks after my project is done! Finally, I promise that the next chapter will be extra nifty/coolio ^w^ because it will have an update on Ichigo and her mysterious abilities/possible death. Mwuahahhahahahha!.........Please Review ^-^.


End file.
